dragon_moon_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Potara
The Potara (ポタラ) are earrings worn by the Supreme Kais and their attendants for generations. Despite being worn so casually, they are actually an incredible power-up item. Overview These earrings are worn by all Supreme Kais as part of their standard outfits, and come in various colors. When one pair of Potara earrings are worn by a single person they have no special properties. However, if two individuals each wear one earring on opposite ears, the true power of the artifacts is revealed. The earrings have the ability to fuse two people into a single entity, substantially enhancing the abilities of both individuals. The resulting fusion lasts forever for Kais (lasting even after death), even if the fused being removes the earrings, so caution is needed when handling them. However, there is one instance where the Potara Fusion will be nullified and restore the fused being back to their original forms in rejection, which is when the fusees are not Supreme Kais. In this case, the fusion only lasts an hour. If a fused being removes their earrings, they can then pass them on to another pair of individuals to use. In addition, both users should not be transformed while fusing, as the fused being will not be able to power down from the transformation. As a result, certain transformations, such as Super Saiyan, can put a significant strain on the user's body and shorten his or her lifespan. If two non-equal beings combined, the superior one will be in control. In the case of two equal beings, the fusion will form an entirely new being with a personality traits of both fusees. This can be indicated when their voice sounds like a combination of two beings. The fusion can be used on both a deceased being and a living being, in which case, the resulting being will be living. While the fusion is normally permanent, there are at least two methods shown to be capable of undoing it. The first is if there isn't at least one Supreme Kai as a fusee. If this happens, the fusion will last only an hour. Saiyans such as Serriolli and Goku Kira who posses the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, whose power was so immense that it forced the fusion to end in five minutes. The second known method is to simply wish for the fusion to be undone through the Dragon Balls. Potara Fusion passing a Potara lended by Black, to Vegeta Jr.]] Potara Fusion (ポタラの合体) is similar to the Fusion Dance technique, however unlike the Fusion Dance, the Potara Fusion lasts an hour (permanent for Supreme Kais). Also, while with the Fusion Dance the post-merged clothing is the native dress of the people of Planet Metamor, when merging with the Potara not only are the two people's bodies mixed together, but their clothing is as well.3 The resulting fusion will have the power of both fusees multiplied by each other. According to Old Kai, usage of these earrings to fuse is vastly more powerful than the Fusion Dance, thus creating an entity that is much more powerful in comparison. To use the Potara fusion, the two fusees each take one of the two earrings and put them on opposing ears. The two will automatically merge as soon as the earrings are put on. Those wishing to fuse do not necessarily have to be wearing earrings from the same set in order to do so. Another oddity of Potara fusion is that unlike the Fusion Dance, the more dominant spirit of the two fused individuals takes precedence over the weaker not just in looks but in voice as well. The Potara Fusion does have devastating weaknesses when used improperly. Should the two fusees have different body types of immortal and mortal, not only physically, but mentally as well. Characters created via Potara Fusion * Vegito Jr. Category:Clothing Category:Fusion Category:Objects